1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of preparing an organic light-emitting device, a substrate for transiting an inorganic layer, and an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can display multicolored images.
The organic light-emitting device includes an organic emission unit including a first electrode, an organic layer, and a second electrode. Since the organic emission unit is vulnerable to an external environment, for example, oxygen and moisture, a sealing structure that seals the organic emission unit from the external environment is used.
Meanwhile, there is a desire to develop a thin organic light-emitting device and/or a flexible organic light-emitting device.